Daniel Ketch
"¿Qué pasa si tienes que orinar cuando estás en fuego?" thumb :―Danny ketch [fte.] Daniel "Danny" Ketch es un muchacho que viaja con Johnny Blaze. Es el hijo del medio-demonio de Nadya y Roarke. Biografía ''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Nadya Ketch, a rom girl, and Mephistopheles, lord of Hell. He was born in order to give the Devil a proper human body to walk on Earth in, since every other is quickly consumed by his powers: Danny possesses the Devil's powers since birth, and he's able to use them without being consumed by them. ">Danny es el hijo de Nadya Ketch, una chica rom y Mefisto, Señor del infierno. Nació con el fin de dar al diablo en un cuerpo humano adecuado para caminar en la tierra, ya que todos los demás se consume rápidamente por sus poderes: Danny posee poderes del Diablo desde el nacimiento y utilizarlos sin ser consumido por ellos. Benedict's fortress, where the monks will protect them. Unfortunately, Ray Carrigan, now working for Roarke, easily breaks in the fortress and kill all the monks, forcing the two of them to flee; only Moreau's help avoids Danny's capture. ">A la edad de diez años, cuando el tiempo en que el diablo, ahora van bajo el nombre de Roarke, contará con su cuerpo, Danny es tomado por Nadya en Fortaleza de Benedicto, donde los monjes les protegerá. Lamentablemente, Ray Carrigan, ahora trabajando para Roarke, fácilmente se rompe en la fortaleza y matar a todos los monjes, obligando a los dos de ellos a huir; sólo de Moreauayuda evita captura de Danny. Ghost Rider's intervention. Acknowledged of the Rider's presence, Roarke casts a spell on the boy, so that Zarathos won't be able to perceive him at distance. Danny, anyway, is not an easy hostage, and forces Carrigan's car out of the road, succesfully killing one of his captors; during the following escape attempt, anyway, Danny breaks an ankle and is captured once again. He's taken in an excavation point, where Carrigan buys some weapons from a dealer in order to be able to fight the Rider, who attacks immediately after the deal is done. During the fight, Nadya frees Danny and takes him awat, but, smelling the Devil's blood, Zarathos starts to follow them: awakening his demonic powers, Danny stops the demon from hurting him or his mother, thus permitting to Blaze, back as a human, and Moreau, to bring them to Methodius' secret sanctuary. Methodius, anyway, doesn't want to protect Danny, but to kill him: as the monk is ready to decapitate the boy, Carrigan, now Blackout, arrives at the sanctuary and kills all the monks, and Danny is captured once again. ">Después de robar dinero de un hombre, Danny está listo para escapar con Nadya, pero fácilmente están acorralados por Carrigan, quien se las arregla para secuestrar al niño a pesar de la resistencia de Nadya e intervención de Ghost Rider. Reconoció la presencia del piloto, Roarke arroja un hechizo sobre el chico, por lo que Zarathos no podrá percibirlo a distancia. Danny, de todas formas, no es un rehén fácil y las fuerzas de coche de Carrigan fuera de la carretera, con éxito, matando a uno de sus captores; durante el siguiente intento de fuga, de todos modos, Danny rompe un tobillo y es capturado nuevamente. Es llevado en un punto de excavación, donde Carrigan compra algunas armas a un distribuidor para poder luchar contra al conductor, que ataca inmediatamente después de la operación. Durante la lucha, Nadya libera Danny y lleva pirenáicos, pero, con olor a sangre del Diablo, Zarathos comienza a seguirlos: despertar sus poderes demoníacos, Danny detiene el demonio del daño a él o a su madre, lo que permite a Blaze, como un ser humano y Moreau, llevarlos a Methodius' santuario secreto. Metodio, de todas formas, no quiere proteger a Danny, pero matarlo: como el monje está listo para decapitar el chico, Carrigan, ahora apagón, llega en el santuario y mata a todos los monjes, y Danny se captura una vez más. Danny se trae en Turquía, en el lugar farest fom cielo. Aquí, Roarke inicia un ritual para poseer el cuerpo del muchacho. El ritual se interrumpe por Moreau y Blaze, vienen al rescate: el como de esfuerzo inútil, ya que Moreau es asesinado fácilmente por apagón y Blaze está a punto de terminar de la misma manera. Danny, ahora consciente de sus poderes, le devuelve la maldición de Zarathos a Johnny, quien es capaz de transformar en Ghost Rider, una vez más. Durante la lucha siguiente, Danny es tomado por Roarke, que trata de escapar con él. Estas llegaron por Ghost Rider, que mata a Roarke. Danny es muy herido de un accidente automovilístico causado por Zarathos, pero el demonio, encendido a un ángel como fue originalmente, lo sana con sus poderes. Danny es ahora libre para vivir en paz con Nadya y usar sus poderes para las fuerzas del bien. Rasgos de carácter Danny puede verse como el kid estereotipado. Aunque es muy valiente para un chico de su edad. Danny, siendo hijo de Roarke, mitad demonio tiene el potencial para ser el Anticristo y poseen gran poder infernal mayor que cualquier otro demonio. Relaciones *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - aliado. *Nadya - madre. *Mefistófeles - padre y enemigo. *Ray Carrigan/Blackout - enemigo. *Moreau - aliado. *Benedicto - Protector y aliado. *Methodius - enemigo aliado convertido. Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (Primera aparición) , Fergus Riordan Trivia *En los cómics, Danny Ketch se convierte en Ghost Rider después de Johnny Blaze. *En los cómics, Danny es también hermano de Johnny Blaze. *El azul flameado de Ghost Rider que aparecen al final de la película, en los cómics es un aspecto de Danny Ketch, una vez que se convierte en un agente del Ángel '''Rebis'. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Niños Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Medio-Demonio Categoría:Ghost Rider Categoría:Ketch